The New Dad
by xXxPrInCeSsAnGeLxXx
Summary: Tom Baker died two years ago, and now Kate has a new boyfriend. To the outside world everything seems great, but who knows what goes on behind closed doors.
1. How Things Used To Be

Hey! This is my second cheaper by the dozen fic and I hope you like it! The ages of the kids in this are : Nora – 25, Charlie – 20,

**Lorraine – 18, Henry – 15, Sarah – 14, Jake – 13, Mark – 12, Jess/Kim – 10, Mike – 8 and Nigel/Kyle – 6.**

Chapter 1 : How Things Used To Be 

**Jakes Pov :**

It's eight in the morning, and our whole wacky family is squashed into the car. We're going to the graveyard, cuz two years ago today, our Dad died. I don't really like to think about it, but sometimes you just can't help but think about things.

**I remember it was me, Mark, Jessica, Kim, Mike, Nigel and Kyle in the car. I was severely pissed off, cuz we were going to Jessica and Kim's spelling bee. Sarah, Charlie, Lorraine, Henry and Nora all got out of going. I was a little relieved though, because Mike was going too, and he's my favourite out of all my brothers and sisters. Well anyway, we were in the car and me and Mike were having fun threatening to throw Jessica and Kim's dictionary's out of the window (they carry dictionary's around with them. Weird, I know.) and suddenly, like, out of no where, a car smashes into the side of ours. The worst part of it was that I wasn't knocked unconscious. I saw everything. I couldn't see Nigel and Kyle; they were sitting right in the back of the car. Luckily, they were fine. Mike was awake, like me, and didn't have a cut on him. Kim, Mark and Mom were all unconscious. Jessica was awake, and she was screaming, I remember when I looked at her I started screaming too. She had a huge wound on her head, some glass had cut her. She started to drift out of consciousness and I was petrified. I was only eleven years old, I thought she was dying. But she wasn't the one who died. The vehicle smashed into Dad's side, he died straight away. I was glad when the doctor told us that, it meant he felt little pain. Jessica was in hospital for a while, but she was fine. Everyone except for Dad was. **

**Mom was depressed for a few months after that. Most days she wouldn't get out of bed. But then she met Matthew. She met him through Nora – her new boyfriend TJ (who's great) used to work with him. At first he was alright, he'd read with Jessica and Kim, play hockey outside with Mike and talk about animals with Mark. I always felt a little weird around him though, I just felt that his jokes were rehearsed (not to mention completely not funny) and I'd see a little twitch on his face every time Mike would repel from the roof, or Nigel and Kyle would break something. Well his true personality really has started to come out.**

**Well, enough of that, I don't like talking about Matthew much. I wanna talk about Dad some more. I miss him. Everyone took it really hard when he died. I didn't skateboard for weeks. Henry would play really depressing songs on his clarinet. Lorraine didn't go shopping for a while. Mike's dyslexia got a lot worse, when just before Dad died it was starting to improve. Kim and Jessica threw themselves into their grades, even more than they did before. Mark called his new frog Tom. Sarah didn't have as many devious thoughts. Me and Sarah started to argue a lot too, even though we used to be close. We're okay with each other now, but things aren't the same. I prefer quite a few of my siblings to her now. Mike of course, but Nigel, Kyle, Jessica and Kim also. **

**I miss how things used to be. Not with me and Sarah, but with our lifestyle. We used to be that mad, chaotic family who didn't care what anyone thought. Now we're just the Baker family, who's poor dad died. We still are chaotic, and everything's sort of back to normal. It would be fine if it wasn't for Matthew…**

**Okay, I hope you liked that. Please review, but please be nice! Love, Kaylee xxx**


	2. Matthew

**Hey! Hope you like this! Oh, and to whoever asked, this is set after the 1st movie, so obviously the second movie didn't happen in my story cuz the Dad's dead. Oh, and it's all gonna be set in Jake's Pov. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two : Matthew Jake's Pov 

It's gonna take a while to get to the graveyard, so I guess I might as well tell you about Matthew.

**I suppose that it's a good thing that Mom met him. She used to just stay in bed all day, crying. I couldn't handle it. I mean, I could take Kim and Jessica and Lorraine crying. I understood it with them, all of us kids had cried when he died. I'm not saying that Mom wasn't allowed to cry, it was just unexpected, I'd never seen her cry before. **

**Well, anyway, one day when Nora came to visit, she told Mom that TJ knew this guy who was her age (45) that was widowed, like her. The next time TJ and Nora came to visit, Matthew came with them. I wasn't really impressed, or shocked. He just looked… boring. He had short brownish grey hair, and was wearing a suit. It was him that wasn't impressed when he saw all of us kids. Jessica and Kim were chasing Henry, reading to him about Molecular structure, or something like that. Mike was swinging from the chandelier, which he'd been doing ever since Dylan accidentally did it. I was skateboarding through the house, and Nigel and Kyle had just dropped a glass vase. We were just doing what we did everyday. Matthew looked like he wanted to run out of the house and go home. I kinda wish that he did. **

**Well, back to what I was saying. Mom came downstairs, and introduced him to all of us kids. Then they went out for dinner, and Nora and TJ babysat. TJ is great, nothing like Hank. He laughed when he found Mike trying to skateboard on his car, and even when Nigel dropped his baseball tickets down the drain. He's cool, and loves kids, so he married the right girl. Him and Nora got married last year, a few months after Dad died. **

**Well, anyway, that night I remember that me and Mike were bored, so we decided to hide Jessica and Kim's homework. They hate it when we do that, so we do it a lot. So, Mom got back with Matthew, and made the mistake of inviting him in for coffee. At the exact moment that they walked in, Jessica was on Mike's back, killing him, and Kim was trying to get me to put her down (she was annoying me with her shrieking, so I was trying to put her down the laundry chute.) Matthew's face was priceless! **

**So, as you can see, we didn't really get off to a great start with Matthew. I could tell from the first time I saw him that I didn't like him, but it took everyone else a little time to realize. Even before they realized that they hated him though, they knew that he was annoying. I mean he calls me JACOB! Also, he calls Mike Michael, Kim Kimberly and Charlie Charles, when on our birth certificates it says Jake, Mike, Kim and Charlie. So really he doesn't call us by our real names. **

**Mike was the next to realize that he hated Matthew. There wasn't really an incident, he just knew. Then Nigel and Kyle told me that they hated him, cuz he said that he hated football (ever since Dad died, they want to be football coaches when they're older. If you don't like football, keep outta their way!) I don't think Sarah ever liked him (of course I wouldn't know, because we hardly talk anymore.) I don't think Lorraine, Charlie, Henry or Mark ever liked him either. Jessica and Kim took some time, but finally they listened to their incredibly cool older brother (me) and saw him for the jerk that he was. TJ and Nora have always hated him, so I don't know why TJ brought him into our family. TJ always jokes that it's because he wanted to kill us, Death by Matthew he calls it.**

**The thing is though, Mom's besotted with him. To her, he's the great, clever, kind guy that can offer us the lifestyle that we need. So we can't do a prank on him, like we did to Hank, it'd break her heart. We just have to put up with him.**

**We're nearly at the graveyard now. I kinda don't wanna go, I'm nervous. I'm not too sure why. I**

**think Mike is too, he's gone a little quiet. I just wish that none of this had happened, that Matthew had never come into our lives, that we never had the car crash, but most of all, that Dad had never died. Cuz if he was still with us, January 18th would just be a day, not a horrible memory of losing your Father, and your whole life changing.**


	3. Two Terrible Things, One Terrible Day

**Hey! Hope you like this story and please review! This chapter is gonna be about first of all them going to the graveyard, and then them going to Matthew's – hence the chapter title.**

Chapter Three: Two Terrible Things, One Terrible Day. Jake's Pov 

Matthew didn't come to the graveyard with us. Thank god for that. When we arrived, everyone got out of the car really slowly, like they were afraid of seeing Dad or something. The picture on Dad's grave was his favourite; it's of us all. He's in the middle, and Mom's next to him. All of us kids are in it too. Mike's hanging upside down by the chandelier (he made me tie him to it) Kim and Jessica are sitting with their arms round each other, looking all fresh faced and smiley, like those kids you see in commercials. Nora and Lorraine are in one corner, Charlie, Henry and Mark in another. Me and Sarah are standing either side of upside down Mike. Nigel and Kyle are right near the camera, Kyle is looking suspicious, because Nigel's pants have been pulled down.

**It's a great picture, but because there are so many people in it you can't really tell who the person in the grave is. So there's another picture just of Dad, on his and Mom's wedding day. I don't really like to read the grave, because it reminds me of how great Dad was. It says: **

**_Tom Baker._**

_**Loving Husband, **_

_**Adored Father, **_

_**You will be missed.**_

_**R.I.P**_

Yeah, it's short, but it still means a lot to me. I looked around at everyone as we gathered around his grave. Kim and Jess were crying, Nora was trying to comfort them but she looked like she was trying very hard not to cry too. Charlie was just staring right through the grave, as if it wasn't there. Lorraine was wiping her damp eyes. Nigel and Kyle looked confused, like they didn't really understand what was going on. You can't blame them really, they were only four years old when Dad died, I think their memory of him is a little blurry. Henry and Mark just looked pained, like they were trying hard to be strong for everyone else, but wanted to cry. That's pretty much how I felt. I didn't even dare to look at Mom; I couldn't take seeing her cry anymore. I looked at Sarah, to see her looking back at me. Her eyes quickly darted back to the grave though. Mike was reaching for my hand, so I guessed he wasn't taking it too well, but when I looked at him he was looking sympathetically at me, as if to say you'll be okay. That's when I realized that I was crying. Before Dad died, the last time I had cried was when I was ten, and broke my leg when I was skateboarding. Now I was crying on Dad's birthday, Dad and Mom's anniversary, Christmas. I just felt out of control. Of course we still have the good times, but it just feels a little empty without Dad.

After the graveyard, we had to go to Matthew's. All of us kid's were incredibly thrilled (yeah right) because we'd never been before. I had to laugh when I saw Sarah giving Nigel, Kyle and Mike candy and saying, "Now, wreck everything you see." But when she saw me she just pushed past me and got into the car. I don't know what I've ever done to her; I guess we just grew apart.

When we got out to Matthew's house, there was a mixed reaction – Lorraine said eww, Jessica said nothing educational around here then, and Mike said ouch (Sarah kicked him). It was… incredibly boring. Just an average sized, brick house, with a very small garden. Matthew came out, and invited us in, saying, "Take your shoes off and don't touch anything." As if it was some big mansion or something. Inside was equally as boring; there was just a regular carpet, yet a lot of ornaments that Nigel and Kyle were already eyeing up.

I turned to Mike, just as he turned to me. "This place needs lightning up." I said, smiling.

Mike grinned. "Dude, you took the words straight outta my mouth!"

I looked to the ground. "If only Sarah would help us." Mike noticed that I wasn't feeling too great about that, and tried to cheer me up. "Hey, you think Matthew would gimme some rope?"

I smiled half heartedly, "Mike, if you repel from the roof here Mom's gonna kill you!"

Mike laughed, "Oh no, not for that. It's just so I can tie it around his mouth if he calls me Michael again." I had to laugh at that. Matthew announced that dinner was ready, and we sat at the table to eat. "Woah! How many kids do you have?" Kyle asked in awe. The table was pretty big, and seated 20. Matthew laughed that fake laugh that adults use with little kids, when clearly they don't find it funny. "Oh, no Nigel! I don't have any, this table is normally used when I throw a dinner party."

"Hey! I'm Nigel - he's Kyle!" Nigel shouted across the table to Matthew. "Dinner parties – yeah right." I heard Jessica mutter to Kim. "Dinner parties? I thought you worked with TJ, and his job is to fix cars!" Sarah remarked. Matthew frowned. "Yes, well little girl, I used to work in an exclusive law firm, and I still have many friends from that business."

"That's really fascinating, doesn't he realize there are kids at the table, not people who actually care." Kim whispered to Jessica. I thought I was the only one who heard, but then Matthew spoke. "What was that remark, Kimberly?"

Kim frowned. "My name is Kim, and I was addressing Jessica, not everybody." She can be feisty when she wants to be. Mom didn't really notice, she was to busy trying to keep Mike in his seat – I think he was gonna look for some rope for Matthew's mouth. Matthew, however, noticed. "Excuse me, young Kimberly, I suggest you learn some manners."

"And I suggest you learn my name." Kim replied. Me, Charlie, Mike and Jessica burst out laughing. "Jessica, Mike, Charlie, Jake!" Mom warned. "Yo, Matt, can you pass the salt?" Mike asked.

Matthew turned to him. "Maybe when you learn some manners." Mike sighed. "Yo, Matt, can you pass the salt _please_." He wasn't trying to be rude, that's just how he talks. "My name is Matthew!" Matthew shouted. "And my name is Mike!" Mike shouted, mocking him. "Mike, don't be disrespectful!" Mom called, although I don't think she really minded. "Kate, I think it's time you and your children left." Matthew said, icily. We left, hurriedly. "Bye, Matt!" Mike called, waving sweetly at him. I laughed. "You just have to irritate people, don't you Mikey?" Mike nodded, "Pretty much."

We got into the car, everyone cheerful to leave. We'd finally gotten rid of Matthew forever.

"Now, you have to be on your best behaviour tomorrow when Matthew comes for dinner." Mom sighed, shaking her head.

Oh… maybe not.

Hope you liked that! Please review!


	4. Making The Plan

**Hey! Hope you're enjoying this story! Please review!**

Chapter Four : Making The Plan Jake's Pov 

At four thirty, two hours before Matthew was due to arrive, Mike came running into my room. "Sarah sent me to tell everyone except Mom to come to her room, now!" He said, then went running into Jessica and Kim's room, across the hall. When I got to Sarah's room, Charlie, Mark, Lorraine, Nora, TJ, Nigel, Kyle and even Gunner were already in there. A few seconds later, Mike, Jessica, Kim and Henry arrived. "Why are we even in here, butch?" Lorraine asked, combing her hair. Sarah snatched the comb off her and threw it against the wall. "Because, princess, I don't like Matthew – none of us do. I think it's time we set up a little plan. But I'll need all of your help."

Everyone looked around at each other. "We're in!" Nigel and Kyle shouted in unison. They really hadn't taken to the fact that he didn't like football well. "Count me in!" Henry nodded. "Sure, why not." Mark shrugged. "I'm in!" Mike shouted. "Me too." I agreed. "We agree to participate in the activity." Jessica and Kim said in unison, grinning. "I'll do it." Charlie said. "Whatever, I guess I'll do it too." Lorraine sighed. "Nora, TJ?" Sarah pleaded.

"I want to do it! Nora won't let me!" TJ sulked, like a little kid. "Um… okay then." Nora finally agreed.

"So, Sarah, what plan of torture did you have in mind?" Jessica asked. "Setting his pants on fire? Soaking his underwear in meat?" Nora asked, smiling. Sarah smirked. "Oh no… much, much worse." Half an hour later, we had a full plan.

Okay, I know that was really, really short, but I'm going to do another chapter later today.


	5. The Plan In Action

Hey! I just want to apologise for not updating for so long, but I was visiting some family in New York. I had a great time, but it feels good to be back home in California. Well anyway, hope you like this chapter and please review!

Chapter Five: The Plan In Action Jake's Pov

Mike looked excitedly at me when the doorbell rang. Everyone seemed to be excited, except for me. It was nothing to do with the plan, it was just that I used to be Sarah's main sidekick when we did these pranks, but it seemed she'd chosen Mike to be that now. "Right! Lorraine, Charlie, Mark, Nora, TJ and Henry – just go downstairs and act completely normal. Nigel and Kyle – just keep Mom busy, and out of the kitchen. Jessica, Kim, Jake – you know what you have to do." Sarah said, smiling as everyone went their own way. Me, Jessica and Kim nodded at each other and ran downstairs, to the kitchen.

"**Jake, you're on look out, okay? And remember – if someone comes, just do the signal!" Jessica whispered to me. I took my spot, looking through the gap in the slightly open door leading from the kitchen to the family room – where Mom, Matthew and the remaining kids (besides Sarah and Mike) were. "Right. What was that again?" I asked. Kim and Jessica looked at each other, exasperated. "It's this!" Kim sighed, doing a crazy looking hand movement. "It's sign language for go!"**

**I nodded, although I was still confused. Jessica and Kim started looking in the cupboards for what we needed, while I carried on looking through the gap in the door. "I left dinner to cool for a few minutes, it should be ready to serve now." Mom said, starting to stand up. "No!" Nigel shouted. "Why not, Nigel?" Mom asked, eyebrows raised. "Uh, where do babies come from?" Kyle asked quickly. Sarah had clearly told him to say that. "Um, well, me and Daddy asked Santa for one for Christmas." Mom stuttered, and started walking towards the kitchen again. I started to do the sign to Jessica and Kim - but Nigel and Kyle knew what to do. I sighed in relief as I heard Mom shout, "Nigel, get off your brothers head!" and when I dared to look through the gap again, she'd returned to Nigel and Kyle, trying to break them up. "I've got it!" Kim hissed, before handing the bottle of chilli powder to me. I walked towards the fifteen plates of pasta, and tried to figure out which one was Matthew's. There was only one fancy plate, which I knew was for Matthew, because even Mom doesn't trust herself to use those plates. I grinned, and sprinkled a very large amount onto it. I gave Kim and Jessica high fives, and then we ran back upstairs, just before Mom came into the kitchen. "We did it!" I exclaimed to Sarah and Mike, as we burst into Sarah's room.**

**Sarah grinned. "Great… hey, Mike, your ropes for abseiling off the roof are ready, right." **

**Mike nodded, "Yeah!"**

"**Kids, dinner's ready!" Mom called. I grinned at Mike, and we ran downstairs.**

**I sat in my regular place, between Kim and Mike. It sickened me to see Matthew in Dad's old seat, at the head of the table, his back right in front of the large, open window. But as Sarah said, it was where he needed to sit if the plan was gonna work. "Sarah, take your hat off at the dinner table." Mom told Sarah. "No. Matthew gets to keep his on." She said, referring to the regular, old man's hat on Matthews's head. Mom shook her head and ignored her. "I hope you like this, Matthew!" Mom said hopefully, as she put his plate down in front of him. "Oh yes, I'm sure I will. And if I don't, well we can always order in from the Chinese restaurant!" Matthew said, before laughing hysterically. See what I mean – in what possible way was that funny. Mom laughed politely, but all of us kids had completely straight faces. We were saving our laughter for what was about to happen. **

**I glanced at Matthew as I saw him take a few mouthfuls, but he seemed fine. I felt disappointed for a moment, but then it came. "Ahh, hot! Too spicy!" Matthew suddenly shouted. I grinned at Mike. "Quick! Water, water!" **

"**Here you go!" Nigel and Kyle exclaimed in unison, before pulling out their water guns from underneath the table, and squirting him in the face with them. "Hey, hey, stop!" Matthew shouted. "Kyle, Nigel, stop that right now!" Mom shouted, quickly passing a glass of water to Matthew. We carried on eating dinner in silence, except for a few stifled sniggers from Nigel, Kyle and Mike.**

"**May I be excused, Mom?" Mike asked, innocently. I grinned at TJ from across the table. "Sure you can, sweetie." Mom answered. Mike ran off. "That was polite of Michael." Matthew said. "Yeah… normally they just run off instead of asking." Mom replied, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sarah give a quick wink to Nigel and Kyle. They slid under the table and began fighting. Mom went under to try and break them up, and right on cue, Mike came swinging from a rope, past the window behind Matthew. He waited a few seconds, trying to slow down so he could focus, but he had plenty of time – Sarah had told Nigel and Kyle to keep Mom busy under the table until Matthew began screaming.**

**I looked on nervously as Mike took the match out of his pocket, and reached for the open window. As he got his arm through the open space, he lit the match. He took another big reach, and there it was. Mike blew the match out, slowly dropped himself from the rope, and quickly ran back into the kitchen. He wanted to see this as much as the rest of us. It was just as Mike took his seat that Matthew noticed. **

"**My head! My head is on fire!" He screamed. Mom, Nigel and Kyle emerged from under the table. "Quick! Put it out!" Mom shouted, panicked. "If you say so…" Sarah said, before producing a water bomb from behind her chair. She stood up, and smashed it over Matthew's head, soaking him. The fire went out, and the screaming stopped. The only sound now was thirteen people hysterically laughing. That stopped as soon as we saw Mom's face. "Matthew, I'm so sorry – but you should leave. I'll be in touch." She said calmly. It's the worst when she's calm, cuz you never know when the shouting will start. Matthew ran out, slamming the door behind him. She immediately turned back to us, and from the look on her face, I knew that we were in very big trouble…**

**Hope you like that! Please update, and tell me your thoughts on it! The sooner you review, the sooner I update! Kaylee xxx**


	6. Consequences

Hey! I know I haven't updated in so long, but to be honest, I forgot all about my story! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Six : Consequences 

Mom started shouting the second we heard Matthew's car pull away. "I have never, ever, been more disappointed, and furious with anyone in my life!" We all looked at the floor in guilt. Mom started again, this time in a calmer voice. "Now, I don't want to know who did what, I just want to know who was involved." All of us were involved, I thought to myself. I kept quite though, as Sarah is normally spokesperson for the kids in our family. "It was just me, Jake, Mike, Jessica, Kim and Nigel and Kyle." Sarah said. Good choice – Mark hated it when Mom, or anyone, was mad at him, & punishment would be worse for the older kids. Mom nodded slowly, "Okay, those who weren't involved, you can leave the room. I want to talk to you guys for a little while." Obviously, we all know she meant shout at us, not talk to us. The others quickly left the room.

Mom sat down at one of the chairs. "I don't want to hear about this anymore. All I want to do is give you your punishments and then we won't speak of this again. Nigel, Kyle no watching or playing football for a week."

"But Mom!" Nigel & Kyle screeched. "TJ was going to take us to a game on Saturday!"

"Well, maybe, just maybe, if you're on best behaviour, your punishment will end on Friday." Mom sighed. I saw Jessica's mouth begin to open in protest, but Kim shook her head disapprovingly. Mom continued. "Sarah you are not going to lacrosse on Wednesday afternoon, Jake you are not going to the skate park for a week, & Mike you are not going to hockey practice on Thursday."

Me & Sarah sighed, but were wise enough not to say anything. Mike however, wasn't. "But Mom!" He shouted.

"Nope." Mom replied, as she began to tidy away the table. "What if I'm really, really good?"

"Nope." Mom repeated.

"Nigel & Kyle are allowed to go to their stupid football game!" Mike frowned.

Mom raised her eyebrows, "Nigel & Kyle are only six years old."

"I've only just turned eight!" Mike replied. He can get so argumentative.

"You wanna miss two weeks of hockey practices?" Mom asked, irritably.

"No, Mom." Mike sighed.

"Oh, Jessica and Kim. Your punishment can be, uh….." Even Mom was struggling here. Everything they liked was educational, and she couldn't exactly say that they couldn't learn.

"Uh…… you can't buy your advanced science magazine for two weeks."

Anyone else would be _celebrating _in this situation. But, Jessica & Kim are not your average ten year olds. "_What_! That is deprivation of numerous interesting facts!" Jessica screeched.

Kim gave a huff of agreement, "We may as well go and live in a _cave _somewhere for the next two weeks!"

I put my hand over Mike's mouth to stop him from sniggering, although I was sniggering a little myself.

Mom continued, "Also you six will be doing the weekly shop for us tomorrow, as Matthew and I are going out all day."

"No way, Mom!" We all shouted.

"I do not want to have to push around twenty eight people's worth of food." Sarah said, angrily.

"It's only twelve people's worth." Mom sighed.

Sarah shook her head, "Uh, hello? Have you seen how much Henry, Charlie & TJ eat?"

Mom smirked for a second but quickly changed her face back into angry mode. "Well, you should have thought about the consequences before you did such a bad thing to Matthew."

Stupid consequences. The only fun we have in this place is something that has consequences.

Hope you liked that chapter! I'll update ASAP, so please review! Love, Kaylee xxxxxx


	7. Sarah's Unconvincing Plan

**Hey!!! I'm really, really sorry, I know I haven't updated in so long but I haven't ditched the story! I just had writers block. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Sarah's Unconvincing Plan **

**"Kids! In the kitchen please!" Mom called. I sighed and slowly made my way inside, leaving my skateboard behind.**

**"Right. Now that we're all here… _finally_." Mom rolled her eyes, "Matthew has been so kind to take us all out to dinner this evening, & if I don't have perfect, and I mean _perfect _behaviour, there'll be no birthday presents for the rest of the decade. To the older ones of you who aren't buying that, there will be severe punishment!" I looked over at Mike and raised my eyebrows, Mom hadn't trusted us with anything since that prank on Matthew last week. **

**As everyone started to herd out of the kitchen, I began to make my way into the backyard, when Sarah called me, "Jake! My room, now."**

**"So……… what?" I asked. Well Mike, Jessica, Kim, Nigel, Kyle, Gunner & I had been sitting waiting in her room for the past ten minutes. "So what? I'm telling you my plan!" She snapped. "We can't have another plan!" Jessica groaned. "Yeah, we can't miss out on another advanced science magazine!" Kim agreed. Sarah folded her arms and grinned slyly. "Not to worry, this plan is fool proof. No way can we be grounded." She leaned back against her bed and continued. "We are going to be soooooo polite tonight, Matthew will want to sign the adoption papers there and then." I glanced sideways at Mike, unconvinced. "Um……. And this is a _plan _because?" **

**"God Jake, do you have a brain in there?!" Sarah snapped, once again, at me. **

**"Sorry if I don't agree with the lets roll over & die plan!" I snapped back. Sarah had pushed it to far with me this time. **

**"GUYS! Can we just hear the stupid plan, please! I'm wasting possible roof repelling time here." Mike interrupted.**

**Sarah sighed. "Fine! Look, the thing is, we're going to be perfect, but very annoying. That way, we can't get in trouble, but we can irritate Matthew. It's the perfect plan!" She smiled blissfully. I was confused. This plan made no sense at all. **

**"Look, just be ready, looking perfect, and be polite!"**

**I sighed. For once couldn't we go by our own rules?!**

**Not with Sarah around we couldn't.**


End file.
